


you fool (you absolute buffoon)

by lunexr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confused Kim Mingyu, Everyone Is Gay, Fanboy! Jihoon, Gay, Jeongham, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Ligma, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, but mingyu still loves him, everyone is strange, idol! mingyu, jigyu RISE, jihoon is annoying, minghao is our fave edgelord, soonhuihoon are bffls, soonyoung/thats what she said jokes are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunexr/pseuds/lunexr
Summary: wo0ozi: you fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn't want war. but i didn't start it.uhhgyu: okay then





	1. mink who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo0ozi - jihoon  
> uhhgyu - mingyu  
> foreverhao - jun  
> soonwho - soonyoung  
> wonoot - wonwoo  
> officialyjh - jeonghan  
> mingass - minghao  
> cheolphin - seungcheol  
> bokkiseokki - seokmin

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

mingyu

 

wo0ozi | **i love mingyu**

ming kyu

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

mim gyoo

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

meeng you

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

mingk who

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

ningk poo

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

meme gyu?

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

you fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn't want war. but i didn't start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter marks the beginning of hell in story form


	2. no u 2: electric boogaloo

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

do you ever just look at someone and want to marry them and have 69 babies and kiss them and cuddle them and love them forever and ever and ever and then you go through the inevitable realization that the only time you have ever seen them is through a screen and they don't even know you exist so you sit on the edge of your bed crying over a photo of them whilst shoving marshmallows into your mouth and chugging beer until you get stupidly drunk and facetime your best friend and cry about how perfect they are until you fall asleep whilst your best friend screen records the whole thing and sends it to a group chat the next morning? because can't relate lol.

_22 comments 108 retweets 115 likes_

 

scroupslove | **scoup me daddy**

oddly specific

 

sevenmeme03 |  **Besties Squad ><**

Did this happen? Don't worry I won't judge 😊❤️

 

soonwho |  **seok my dick**

can confirm this actually did happen i still have the screen recordings

 

foreverhao |  **minghao's bf**

jihoon ur fucking dumb lmao

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

shut up bitch.

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

have you considered seeing a psychologist

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

no u

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

that is not grammatically correct

 

wo0ozi |  **i love mingyu**

no u 2: electric boogaloo

 

uhhgyu | **carat? carrot?**

sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 108 rts are me


	3. hiss hiss bitch

wo0ozi |  **mingyuwu**

soonyoung is a snake

_9 comments   1 retweet   56 likes_

 

soonwho |  **seok my dick**

hiss hiss bitch

 

foreverhao |  **minghao's bf**

i still cant believe soonyoung saw svt without us

 

soonwho |  **seok my dick**

it was only at an airport i'm still waiting to be forgiven

 

foreverhao |  **minghao's bf**

stop waiting, it's never going to happen

 

**the main hoes**

 

wo0ozi: soonyoung i thought you were bae

 

soonwho: hoonie i'm soRRY-

 

wo0ozi: turns out you're just fam

 

soonwho: n-

 

wo0ozi: 😔🤙

 

foreverhao: did i just witness a breakup

 

wo0ozi: yes

 

soonwho: i thought we were married jihoon

 

wo0ozi: jokes on you loser i only love mingyu

 

foreverhao: stop fighting or i'll give wonwoo your user

 

soonwho: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING THREATENED

 

wo0ozi: because you Betrayed Us

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

soonwho |  **seok my dick**

the day has come, my crush has found my @. i'm never logging back in again.

_12 comments      42 retweets      69 likes_

 

wo0ozi |  **mingyuwu**

serves you right for ditching us you dirt

 

wonoot |  **wonu**

your crush?

 

foreverhao |  **minghao's bf**

yes you idiot its yohuhUHUJjk eSbdNSBYOUDHFB

 

wonoot |  **wonu**

? ? ?

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

is he Okay

 

wo0ozi |  **mingyuwu**

soonyoung is choking him but he's fine

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

and you're not going to stop him?

 

wo0ozi |  **mingyuwu**

you fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn't want a war, but I didn't start it.

 

uhhgyu |  **carat? carrot?**

ok then Satan

  



	4. hi im chelsea, what's your favorite dinner food

**DIRECT** **MESSAGES** **(3)**

uhhgyu: i've seen you around heaps but i never really got to talk to you so hi call me gyu

 

wo0ozi: oMG HEY TYSM FOR MESSAGING ME MY DMS ARE SO DRY AND I NEED NEW FRIENDS

  
wo0ozi: MY CURRENF OMES CJHOKE EACH OTHERFOR FUN

 

uhhgyu: and from what i've seen you enjoy it

 

wo0ozi: wow such disrespect 

  
wo0ozi: no one asked

 

uhhgyu: so what's your name

 

wo0ozi: hi im chelsea, whats your favorite dinner food

 

uhhgyu: i asked for your name not a dead vine

 

wo0ozi: you FOOL

 

wo0ozi: VINE IS NOT DEAD

 

uhhgyu: he's an idiot, says vine, 6ft under

 

wo0ozi: i dont want to be your friend anymore

 

uhhgyu: well i don't want to be your friend either

 

wo0ozi: DONT FUCK WITH ME

 

wo0ozi: I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

 

wo0ozi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

uhhgyu: like i said: vine is dead

 

wo0ozi: you fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn’t want war. but i didn’t start it.

 

uhhgyu: reddit copypastas are too

 

wo0ozi: exactly like you if you dont shut the fuck up

 

uhhgyu: wow so scary

 

uhhgyu: i'll just ask your friend for your name

 

wo0ozi: no dont

 

uhhgyu: he says it's jihoon

 

uhhgyu: and that you're dumb

 

wo0ozi: tell him that i'll shove his head up junhuis asshole if he doesn't shut up

 

uhhgyu: tell him yourself

 

wo0ozi: You,, i Dont like you,,,,

 


	5. dont angerey him, he Destroy

wo0ozi | **i am angered**

this is it,, the end for you,, dont angerey me,, i Will Fight

_23 comments     4 retweets      99 likes_

 

uhhgyu |  **svt's ass**

you spelt anger wrong

 

wo0ozi |  **i am angered**

and ur mom spelt mistake wrong on your birth certificate 

 

foreverhao |  **minghao's bf**

fuck it up jihoon fuck it up

 

soonwho |  **has been murdered**

ugh get em king

 

uhhgyu |  **svt's ass**

at least my mom loves me

 

wo0ozi |  **i am angered**

at least my mom gave me the good genes

 

uhhgyu |  **svt's ass**

how dare you

 

wo0ozi |  **i am angered**

you cennot defeat me,,

 

uhhgyu |  **svt's ass**

watch your back

 

wo0ozi |  **i am angered**

you fool. you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm? you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my Keurig? you thought you were safe in your chain mail armor behind that screen of yours. I will take these laminate wood floor boards and destroy you. I didn’t want war. but i didn’t start it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihoon - 1  
> mingyu - 0


	6. he's fallen back into his 2005 depressed emo furry 'it's not a phase mom' phase

**the main hoes**

 

soonwho: lmao jihoon what did you do this time

 

wo0ozi: there are many things i have done please specify

 

soonwho: how did you disgruntle the Almighty Peacemaker of the Svt Twt Society

 

wo0ozi: the who how what

 

foreverhao: he means how big a stick did you get stuck up that uhhgyu guy's ass 

 

foreverhao: he's going off at all his mutals it's WILD

 

wo0ozi: i don't even think that guy has an ass

 

soonwho: how does he shit then

 

wo0ozi: it all comes out his mouth

 

soonwho: SKKJSKDJKDJFK

 

foreverhao: shister shnapped

 

foreverhao: n e ways i'm talking to him rn and he's actually pretty chill aside from the fact that he's using Unholy words and typing in all caps

 

wo0ozi: why are you conversing with the enemy

 

foreverhao: he's your enemy not mine

 

foreverhao: i'm doing research

 

soonwho: ?? meaning you heard he was a guy and decided to go undercover and flirt

 

foreverhao: Exactly

 

foreverhao: gotta keep this ass busy whilst i wait for Minghao

 

soonwho: calm thy dick you don't even know how old he is

 

foreverhao: 21, he/him pronouns, gay, online alias is gyu, best friend is chinese, likes cats and dogs equally

 

soonwho: well shit

 

foreverhao: well ladies got anything you want me to tell him

 

wo0ozi: tell him he's sinning by speaking such Unholy Words and that he's going to hell

 

foreverhao: okay

 

foreverhao: he said no u

 

wo0ozi: say No u 2: Electric Boogaloo

 

foreverhao: he sent back a uno reverse card

 

wo0ozi: FUCK

 

* * *

 

 

uhhgyu | **svt's ass**

i have defeated you now, Kiddo, and i will defeat you again

_58 comments    12 retweets     110 likes_

 

 

mingass | **hao hao hao its christmas**

stop it youre becoming a cryptid

 

cheolphin | **he echo locate back to hell**

@mingass he's fallen back into his 2005 depressed emo furry 'it's not a phase mom' phase

 

uhhgyu | **svt's ass**

FIRST OF ALL I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS AND SECOND OF ALL IT WASNT A FUCKIGN PKAHSE ITA MY LIFKE

 

wo0ozi | **mingyuwu**

@ me next time COWARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihoon - 1  
> mingyu - 1


	7. the s in seventeen stands for shut up minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jus pulled this chapter out of my ass i'll probably delete later ew

**the s in seventeen stands for shut up minghao**

 

uhhgyu: you ever just want to rip someone's throat out and sell all their organs on the black market for $0 because that's how much they're worth

 

cheolphin: i thought i told you to be nice to the fans, Mingyu

 

uhhgyu: yeah but uHgHghgHhgg i just wanna punch his fuckin face in

 

cheolphin: but he's a Fan Mingyu

 

cheolphin: more specifically, Your Fan

 

cheolphin: have you seen all his thirst tweets?

 

uhhgyu: regretfully, yes

 

cheolphin: he really likes you so don't be an asshole

 

mingass: yeah dude he fuckin loves you n your bean pole looking ass

 

uhhgyu: ugHghGHGhghghGHggg but he's just so,,

 

cheolphin: so?

 

uhhgyu: idk fuck i just hate him

 

uhhgyu: he makes my heart all weird i hate him that much

 

uhhgyu: and my stomach just explodes i think its telling me to Punch him

 

cheolphin: how long have you been stalking his account for?

 

uhhgyu: 3 months why

 

cheolphin: yeah i don't think that's hate

 

mingass: OOH MINGYU LOO0OoOooOooVES WO0OZI

 

uhhgyu: please refer to the gc name thank u goodnight

 

_uhhgyu has left the chat_

 

mingass: salty


	8. do minecraft men have abs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update cause im a lazy bitch

  
wo0ozi | **I LOVE KIM MINGYU**  
*minecraft hurt sounds play every time they do That in getting closer*  
69 comments   1.2k retweets   930 likes

 

foreverhao | **MINGHAO'S BF**  
*minecraft death screen pops up when chorus starts*

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
*sad minecraft music plays as you click respawn*

  
wo0ozi | **I LOVE KIM MINGYU**  
*only to die again as soon as you respawn*

  
felickering | **i am NOOT**  
is it sad we can all hear this

  
foreverhao | **MINGHAO'S BF**  
in no way is it sad minecraft is fucking ART

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
yeah how dare you @felickering

  
vhoivheol | **stream getting closer!!!!**  
mmmhh but roblox

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
yeah but roblox What

  
hannywho | **jeonghan can castrate me**  
bitch yous playin terraria is where its at

  
wo0ozi | **I LOVE KIM MINGYU**  
@foreverhao @soonwho dont worry i just blocked all of them

  
foreverhao | **MINGHAO'S BF**  
good, you dont need uneducated fools on your feed

 

 

* * *

 

 

wo0ozi | **I LOVE KIM MINGYU**  
me n my whores streamed getting closer together for four hours and every time svt said getting closer soonyoung took it upon himself to say thats what she said so if you think you had a bad day think again  
11 comments  1 retweet   110 likes

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
stop lying, you enjoyed it

  
foreverhao | **MINGHAO'S BF**  
stfu soonyoung you suck

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
THATS WHAT SHE SAID

  
soonwho | **GETTING CLOSER TO HELL**  
UNBLOCK ME RIGHT NOW JUNHUI

  
uhhgyu | **stream getting closer thots**  
can you guys stfu, i'm trying to sleep but my phone keeps blowing up with notifications of all my followers rting your dumbass shit

  
wo0ozi | **I LOVE KIM MINGYU**  
get ready for spam you annoying bitch

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year whores


	9. saranghae waluigi oppar! >< OwO

**the** **main** **hoes**

wo0ozi: talk dirty to me

 

soonwho: nanananananananna nnanannananana aannaannana annananana

 

foreverhao: whispers gdragon lyrics sensually into your ear

 

soonwho: the good shit

 

wo0ozi: yeah but im bored

 

wo0ozi: i just finished spamming the uhhbitch guy and now i need praise

 

wo0ozi: speak to me with your kind words

 

soonwho: so you kinky now?

 

soonwho: also lol what are kind words

 

foreverhao: i cant be kind but i can give you a list of reasons as to why minghao should join me in bed

 

foreverhao: you should review it for me

 

wo0ozi: no thanks

 

foreverhao: reason 1 out of 346: i am very experienced in this specific area, having had 12 past boyfriends, i have learnt how to please and undo even the most uptight of men

 

wo0ozi: I SAID NO THANSK

  
wo0ozi: CANCELLED UNDO ERASE STOP

 

foreverhao: well what do you want then

 

wo0ozi: i want someone to talk to about normal human things

 

soonwho: well you're in the wrong place

 

wo0ozi: who do i talk to then uuggggggggg

 

foreverhao: talk to that uhhgyu guy lol

 

wo0ozi: ew no i dont want cooties

 

foreverhao: Do It

 

foreverhao: Coward

 

soonwho: i dare you

 

wo0ozi: fine.

 

wo0ozi: only bc you guys suck

 

soonwho: THATS WHAT SHE SAID

 

wo0ozi: i'll be leaving now  
  


 

 

**wo0ozi & uhhgyu**

 

wo0ozi: hi lets talk

 

wo0ozi: jun won't stop thirsting over minghao

 

wo0ozi: and soonyoung is annoying

 

uhhgyu: well well well look what the cat dragged in

 

uhhgyu: a little bitch

 

wo0ozi: fuck you im a dog person

 

wo0ozi: and dont take this the wrong way i just want someone to talk to and you're too lame to have friends

 

uhhgyu: fuck you at least my friends actually care about me

 

uhhgyu: and also, why me?

 

wo0ozi: wym

 

uhhgyu: you have like,, an army of heterosexual men-loving females at your feet willing to do anything to please your gay ass 

 

uhhgyu: and you just proved your hatred towards me by spamming me nonstop for two hours in the middle of the night

 

uhhgyu: so why talk to me

 

wo0ozi: reason 1: ew hets

 

wo0ozi: reason 2: i was peer pressured into talking to you

 

wo0ozi: reason 4: i desparately needed to escape the groupchat

 

uhhgyu: you skipped 3

 

wo0ozi: irrelevant

 

uhhgyu: and groupchat?? add me please??

 

wo0ozi: why should i??

 

uhhgyu: i'm gay

 

wo0ozi: valid

 

wo0ozi: but are you sure ?

 

wo0ozi: spending more than a minute with junhui and soonyoung together can really fuck you up

 

uhhgyu: yes i'm sure

 

uhhgyu: and i've been talking to jun and he seems nice

 

wo0ozi: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOURE HALARIOUS

 

uhhgyu: hilarious

 

wo0ozi: shut up

 

wo0ozi: do you want me to add you or What

 

 

 

**the main hoes**

 

foreverhao: and in that one vlive he fucking purred???

  
foreverhao: so yeah in conclusion jisoo is a furry

 

_wo0ozi has added uhhgyu_

 

soonwho: takes one to know one

 

foreverhao: listen here-

 

wo0ozi: everyone meet the big asshole

 

soonwho: fresh meat !

 

foreverhao: a new victim

 

uhhgyu: go die jihoon

 

soonwho: ooh i like him

 

wo0ozi: introduce

 

foreverhao: hi you already know me but im jun, 21, taken by minghao but available if you want dick

 

wo0ozi: ew

 

soonwho: the name's soonyoung, 21, single ;)

 

uhhgyu: call me gyu ig

 

wo0ozi: and i'm jihoon but everyone knows that

 

soonwho: everyone knows yet no one cares

 

wo0ozi: excuse you little fucker-

  
wo0ozi: i won't hesitate to call Jeonghan

 

foreverhao: i wont hesitate bitch

 

soonwho: i have been silenced

 

wo0ozi: anyways, back to the matter at hand

  
wo0ozi: if anyone in this gc is a furry it would be soonyoung

  
wo0ozi: he still plays club penguin

 

foreverhao: hasn't club penguin shut down?

 

soonwho: disney bought it

 

wo0ozi: fuckin furry nerd

 

foreverhao: what colour fursuit do you have?

  
foreverhao: red? blue? purple?

 

wo0ozi: who's your fursona?

  
wo0ozi: sonic? tails? the paw patrol?

 

soonwho: wa-

 

foreverhao: a walrus? seems accurate

 

wo0ozi: waluigi?

 

foreverhao: WALUIGI IM PISSINGDDHS

 

soonwho: YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING BULLIES I'M NOT A FURRY

 

wo0ozi: denial is the first stage of acceptance

 

foreverhao: OwO xD *nuzzles* rawr~~

 

wo0ozi: c urs ed

 

soonwho: sUCKMY ASS YUO FAK EBITCHES

 

foreverhao: what ass

 

soonwho: remember that one stormy night, 2012, school camp, approximately 3:29am, thursday?

 

wo0ozi: ominous

 

foreverhao: what asS IS THERE NOT TO SUCK, THICC, JUICY

 

uhhgyu: .

  
uhhgyu: what the fuck


	10. mingyu commits treason

foreverhao: i would like to sincerely apologise for what happened fourty eight minutes ago but i also would not because that was fucking great

 

uhhgyu: apology accepted

 

foreverhao: who said i actually apologise

 

uhhgyu: i’m beginning to see why you’re friends with jihoon

 

foreverhao: who said we were friends

 

foreverhao: but yes, i understand why youre enemies with jihoon 

 

uhhgyu: enemies? so thats how it is huh

 

uhhgyu: i’ll show him, what it’s like to live a burdened life of pain and suffering

 

foreverhao: edgy

 

uhhgyu: like my Sword dedicated to decapitating all forms of jihoon

 

foreverhao: you would dare kill park jihoon? unacceptable, i want you out of my life by tuesday

 

uhhgyu: NO I WOULD NEVER

 

uhhgyu: also it is tuesday

 

foreverhao: then why arent you gone yet?

 

* * *

 

 

uhhgyu | **petition to let pledis rot**

i was just kicked of someone’s life for threatening to kill a Demon

_8 comments   1 retweet   48 likes_

 

foreverhao | **MINGHAOS BF INTENSIFIES**

you threatened to kill Sir Park Jihoon and that is Treason to our King

 

wo0ozi | **< mingyuandmingyuonly3**

i always knew you were a bad person, but i never thought you would go this far. truly disgusting.

 

uhhgyu | **petition to let pledis rot**  

i always knew you were annoying but i never said anything because i am kind and value your emotions as a fellow human

 

wo0ozi | **< mingyuandmingyuonly3**

i have no emotions you FOOL who said i was human

 

soonwho | **LEE FUCKING SEOKMIN**  

take your flirting to the pms you gay fucks


	11. soulmates or stalkers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates but my life is falling apart and i really cant be bothered to fix it

 

wo0ozi: you are dead to me

 

uhhgyu: ok nice

 

wo0ozi: how DARE YOU

 

wo0ozi: you would murder park jihoon??

 

wo0ozi: i hope he kills you first

 

uhhgyu: thanks

 

wo0ozi: you MONSTER

 

uhhgyu: cool

 

wo0ozi: YOU BEAST

 

uhhgyu: youre so sweet

 

wo0ozi: YOU FOOL

 

uhhgyu: wiat pleasr dknt continye that

 

wo0ozi: YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON

 

uhhgyu: STOP IM GONNA HAVE A STROKE

 

wo0ozi: i hope you do

 

uhhgyu: :)

 

wo0ozi: also which park jihoon

 

uhhgyu: originally it was you but then it was taken out of context

 

wo0ozi: so ygtb park jihoon HUH

 

wo0ozi: YOU WOULD KILL A CH I L D

 

uhhgyu: NO i want him to live to debut

 

wo0ozi: hm oh really

 

wo0ozi: who else do you want to debut

 

uhhgyu: everyone but yg is a bitch so

 

uhhgyu: mainly mashikyu they deserve to debut together

 

wo0ozi: yyou really

 

wo0ozi: what other groups do you stan

 

uhhgyu: wgsn fromis nct stray kids

 

wo0ozi: OHMYSGOD

 

wo0ozi: biases?

 

uhhgyu: miya, seoyeon, jeno, minho

 

wo0ozi: ARE YOU EVEN REAL

 

uhhgyu: real and emo yes thats me

 

wo0ozi: i cna t be lvive

 

wo0ozi: mmaybe you arent that bad

 

wo0ozi: thats what she said

 

wo0ozi: GOD FUCKING DAMITN SOONYOUNG

 

uhhgyu: ok???

 

wo0ozi: HOWW DO W E

 

wo0ozi: ARE YOU STALKING ME

 

wo0ozi: IS THIS WHY YOU KNOW ALL MY BIASES

 

uhhgyu: uh ew no

 

wo0ozi: YOU ARE I KNEW IT

 

wo0ozi: what university do i go to?

 

uhhgyu: seoul university?? how would i fucking know

 

wo0ozi: AAAAAAAAAA

 

 

\- - - - -

 

 

wo0ozi | **< mingyuandmingyuonly3**

JUNHUI i TOLD YOU I FELT SOMEONE WATCHING US WHEN WE WALKED TO CLASS THAT ONE MORNINNG THREE MONTHS AGO

 

foreverhao | **MINGHAOS** **BF** **INTENSIFIES**

and i told you to ignore it in hopes that someone would kidnap you but we never really got there huh

 

uhhgyu | **petition** **to** **let** **pledis** **rot**

IM NOT STALKING YOU FCUK OF F

 

wo0ozi | **< mingyuandmingyuonly3**

THEN HEOW DO YOU HVAE ALL THE SAME BIASES AS ME

 

foreverhao | **MINGHAOS** **BF** **INTENSIFIES**

soulmates

 


End file.
